


Let’s Love

by xFragileHeartx



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, implied Fujiki Yuusaku/Zaizen Aoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 07:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xFragileHeartx/pseuds/xFragileHeartx
Summary: Akira comes home from work to find a sexy surprise on his couch.





	Let’s Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut fic, and it’s purely self-indulgent. I hope I didn’t make either of them _too_ OOC. Enjoy!

Since Akira had forced Go out of link VRAINS before the bounty hunter could capture Playmaker and the Dark Ignis, Queen and the other higher ups were watching his every move. Exhausted from yet another day of fighting to keep himself in line, he struggled to fit his loft key into the lock, only to discover the door already unlocked.   
  
Instantly on high alert, Akira lifted his briefcase, prepared to use it as a weapon to defend himself if needed. He pushed the door open slowly before cautiously stepping into the loft. Upon rounding the corner, Akira's eye caught a mop of pink hair. A very familiar mop of pink hair. Ema Bessho was sitting on his couch wearing nothing but a lacy, dark purple bra with matching panties.

Akira sighed and lowered the briefcase. Struggling to keep his eyes from wandering the woman’s curvy form, he asked, “Ema, what a...surprise. How did you get in? Why are you here?”   
  
Ema grinned slyly and replied, “Your sister let me in. Of course, I promise she only saw me fully clothed. She recently left for a date with that Fujiki boy she met in school, the one who works at a hotdog truck.” She narrowed her eyes, glancing at Akira through her lashes. “We have all night to do whatever we want.”

“That doesn’t answer my second question. Why are you here?”   
  
“I want to have some fun. Can’t you tell?” Ema pouted, extending her bottom lip and dropping the outside corners of her eyes downwards.   
  
Akira swallowed, finding it hard to resist her expression. “I suppose I can put off the rest of my work until later...”   
  
Giving a triumphant grin, Ema stood up from the couch and marched towards Akira. She grabbed his tie and leaned up, whispering into his ear, “Let’s take this somewhere else, shall we?”

* * *

Ema pushed Akira onto the bed and straddled his hips. She leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead and then his brow bone. She proceeded to peck his nose before angling her head and gently molding her lips to fit his. She allowed her hand to flutter down Akira’s clothed chest to the lapels of his jacket and slowly pushed it off his body. With deft fingers, she undid the buttons of his dress shirt before discarding that to the floor as well. Pulling away and giving a seductive grin, Ema began slowly grinding her hips, giving a small gasp as she felt his still-clothed dick prodding her through her underwear.

Mesmerized by her beauty and skill, Akira subconsciously cupped Ema’s hips and began running his fingers around her hip bones, causing her to let out a shuddery breath. Slowly, he let his hand trail to her ass and gave it a firm squeeze before reaching up and unhooking her bra strap.

Shrugging the bra off of her shoulders, Ema tossed it aside before sitting up and shimmying out of her panties. Settling back down, she leaned forward and captured Akira’s lips in another kiss. She swiped her tongue across his bottom lip, grinning as he parted his mouth to welcome her. As she began unzipping his pants, she could feel his dick twitch, itching to be free from the confines of clothing.

Akira wrapped his arms around Ema’s shoulders and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. He heard the light slap as she pulled his cock from his pants. She pulled away, allowing Akira to reach down and discard his pants and boxers before pulling him close again. He trailed a hand down her spine and then up around her sides before moving up to her shoulder blades.

Ema gave a breathy moan and wrapped her arms around Akira’s shoulders, burying her head in his neck, savoring the feeling of his fingers exploring her body. She reached down between her legs and pressed her fingers against her own opening. Sliding her fingers in, she felt her own wetness seep out. Fingers thoroughly coated, Ema gently wrapped a hand around Akira’s dick and began stroking slowly.

Akira felt pleasure shoot up his spine as his hips unconsciously jerked up into Ema’s touch. She shifted down his legs, getting into a more comfortable position, and he let his hand wander to one of her ample breasts. He gently began squeezing it and gave her hardening nipple a quick pinch, smiling to himself upon hearing her gasp.

Feeling herself getting wetter and seeing Akira’s dick standing up straight, Ema leaned close to his ear and whispered, “Are you ready?” Feeling him nod against her shoulder, she moved her hands to his chest, lifted her hips, and placed her slick core against the tip of his dick. Slowly, she began lowering her body, giving a short grunt of pain as she pushed him past her entrance until her hips sat on top of his pelvis. After allowing herself time to adjust to his size, she moved her hands to Akira’s biceps, gripping them tightly as she began riding his cock. She ground her hips against his, savoring the feeling of his dick running across her walls as she slid him in and out of her core. Leaning down, she continued her movements while capturing his lips in another heated kiss. 

“Ema, you feel so good,” Akira groaned into the kiss, gripping the woman’s hips and guiding her movements. He locked his tongue with her’s, drawing it into his mouth. Leaving one hand on her hip, he took the other one and cupped her cheek, keeping her close. Feeling his dick begin to pulse, he pulled her body flush against his, gripping onto her shoulders. “I’m going to cum,” he moaned into her shoulder.

Ema groaned as she felt his seed shoot up into her body. Slowly piling herself off of him, she snuggled into his side and began drawing lazy circles on his chest. “That was amazing, as always,” she giggled, looking up at him. He nodded his agreement and began rubbing her arm while holding her close.

A few seconds later, Akira rolled on top of the other woman and pressed a kiss to her collarbone. He began trailing kisses down her chest, pausing to grip a nipple in his teeth and gently suck on it, smiling in satisfaction as he felt it harden. He twisted and pinched the other one with his hand. He proceeded to kiss a trail down her stomach, pausing at the top of her vulva. He then took one finger and began massaging her clit, grinning has he felt her arch up into his touch. Slowly, he dipped a finger in between her folds and began rubbing. He took his tongue to her clit, gently licking the tip.

Ema groaned in pleasure as Akira’s finger curved upwards, rubbing against her g-spot. She gripped the sheets with one hand, using the other to grab a fistful of his hair. “Oh god, more please,” she moaned, arching her back to manipulate his finger into stimulate her pleasure spot harder.

Feeling Ema’s body start to tense up, Akira slowed his strokes, pulling his finger out of her wetness and pressed gentle kisses to her clit. He ran his finger in a slow circle around her opening, refusing to go back in and moved his kisses to her inner thighs.

“Stop fucking teasing me,” Ema breathed out, gripping his hair harder and tugging lightly.

Smirking to himself Akira began to prod her clit again while running his hands around her hips to her ass and lightly massaging it. He took her nub between his lips and started sucking it.

Ema felt a familiar rush run through her body from her brain. Her body shook as she orgasmed, smiling as the feeling of pleasure washed over her.

Akira raised his head from between her tights and pushed himself onto his hands and knees. He smiled down at Ema’s flushed face and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Rolling over onto his side, he pulled her to his chest and closed his eyes. “I love you,” he murmured, before yawning.

“I love you too,” Ema whispered, before snuggling up to Akira and drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the slightly rushed end. I wasn’t quite sure what else to write >.<


End file.
